lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
News December 7, 2008-June 10, 2009
December 7, 2008 Variety Reports Season 5 Premiere Date "Lost": The isle of mystery returns Jan. 21 by Cynthia Littleton, variety.com The Island is calling again...Lost returns to ABC on Wednesday, Jan. 21. The fifth season of the fantasy-mystery skein will air Wednesdays at 9 p.m., after airing on Thursdays last season. The current occupant of the Wednesday 9 p.m. berth, ABC’s sophomore season drama “Private Practice,” will be relocated after “Lost” returns, ABC said Friday. Read more... December 16, 2008 New Fray song to debut with Lost ad The Fray unveiling song on ABC by Ayala Ben-Yehuda, Hollywood Reporter Two and a half years after a key placement on ABC's Grey's Anatomy helped turn the Fray into platinum stars, the band is using another high-profile TV partnership to introduce its new single, "You Found Me." In a commercial break from the tense elevator confrontations of the Nov. 20 episode of "Grey's," a one-minute promo with scenes from the upcoming season of ABC's Lost will premiere the track, as well as parts of the music video. Read more... December 19, 2008 Dharma recruitment over, submit Qs to the creators of Lost!!!! by Nickb123, Lostpedia staff November 18, 2008 - Looks like Dharma has ended its project, and you will find that the dossiers are now ready for download for recruits! Finally, there's mention that Carlton Cuse and Damon Lindelof will make an announcement and will answer your questions... Read more... Member of Dharma? Get weekly content in the run up to Season 5 by Plkrtn, Lostpedia staff If you were one of the 147,000 people who completed the Project this summer and became a member of the new Dharma Initiative, it seems you will be treated to some exclusive behind the scenes Lost content. Due to the seemingly premature ending of the Project (be it through choice, or forced to due to financial constraints in the current climate) it seems Carlton and Damon are coming to the rescue. Whilst we won't be getting the story of RuckusGuy and the new Dharma, we will be getting Season 5 behind the scenes content and exclusive information two days before the general fan public. See our Dharmaspecialaccess.com article for more details. It seems that something has gone wrong causing the ARG to be halted, and this is the pay-off/apology. January 8, 2009 'Lost' boss "concerned" about cast split by Ben Rawson-Jones, Cult Editor, Digital Spy Lost showrunner Damon Lindelof has admitted that the show's bosses are concerned about the effects of splitting up the characters. The fourth season revealed the identities of the Oceanic Six through flashforwards, a group which manages to leave the island and return home - leaving the rest behind. Read more... January 18, 2009 Actor Strikewatch Update: December by Santa, Lostpedia staff December 10, 2008: The possibility of another Hollywood strike has become real again. The Screen Actors Guild has announced they will mail strike authorization ballots to its members on January 2, 2009, and will count the votes on January 23. This development follows after a reboot of negotiations with federal mediators recently failed in November, as we reported last month... So after January 23, check the news to see if your fix of Lost may be in jeopardy. Read more... UPDATE: December 22, 2008 - The strike vote scheduled January 2 has been postponed, with an emergency board meeting to be held January 12-13, due to opposition from high-profile actors within the union. January 29, 2009 Previously on LOST (comedy) video by Animosity Pierre, http://www.animositypierre.com/ iuFk1KKdNFw March 10, 2009 Don’t Worry, LOST Won’t Get Cancelled (Even if the ratings suck) by Docarzt, docarzt.com For those of you who dismiss news of Lost’s wobbling ratings as inconsequential - you’re good, you don’t need to be here. For the rest, let’s take a closer look at the widely publicized ratings trickery and what it means - or better yet, doesn’t mean - for Lost’s future. Most of the fuss seems to come from a lot of very creative (read that as ’shady’) number reporting from a couple of networks, ABC and FOX. Read more... Join Lostpedia in IRC Chat by Santa, Lostpedia staff January 19, 2009 - Before, during, and after the Season 5 premiere on January 21st, be sure to drop by Lostpedia's chat room. You can chat with your browser by clicking here, or with your own IRC client pointed to irc.gamesurge.net #lostpedia. Note that spoiler rules are based on the East coast USA broadcast of Lost, and that ABC promos and commercials are prohibited as they are also considered spoilers in-channel. You can also match your wits against other fans by playing the largest Lost trivia game on the Internet using the Lostpedia trivia bot in #lostpediatrivia. Just type /join #lostpediatrivia to join the trivia game then type !trivia to begin. You can also spend time pushing the button in #theswan (type /join #theswan to begin). All chat channels are open every day throughout the year, come discover the biggest and most active Lost-related IRC channel on the Internet. Comment... UPDATE: you will need to private message a channel op stating that you understand our spoiler rules (no chat about ABC promos is allowed) to be voiced. Read more here. Important: If you are using the Mibbit web client through the Gamesurge link above, you will be muted even though the client will echo your chat comments back to you; however no one else will see your chat until you are voiced. March 12, 2009 LOST The Complete Seasons 1 & 2 to arrive on Blu-Ray in 2009 by David Lambert, tvshowsondvd.com January 7, 2009: Carlton Cuse, one of the show-runners of Lost, is a great guy and puts on a great show. But he and fellow producer Damon Lindelof apparently weren't in the loop on plans a bit over a month ago, when he told a fan at an online Q&A chat that they "have heard of no plans to go back and re-release seasons one and two on Blu-ray"... Today, in accompaniment with the opening of the 2009 Consumer Electronics Show (CES) in Las Vegas, Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment has issued a press release that mentions Lost - The Complete 1st and 2nd Seasons and being among their planned Blu-ray Disc high-def releases in the coming year. Read more... March 16, 2009 Lostpedia joins Wikia family by Santa, Lostpedia staff December 18, 2008: Lostpedia has joined the Wikia family of wikis. In short, our resources will vastly improved, while at the same time we will maintain our editorial independence as well as our current userbase and their contribution histories. Lostpedia will also remain independent from the Lost Wikia. Read more about it at these places: 1) Announcement from Lostpedia's Admin, 2) Blog post from Plkrtn, 3) Forum post from Fredcar. 4) Wikia Migration FAQ from Angela (if your old login/pass does not work read this), and its talk page 5) Access the non-English Lostpedias at www.wikia.com/wiki/Lostpedia. UPDATE: Users and administrators of non-English Lostpedia please post at Lostpedia talk:Wikia Migration FAQ to identify remaining issues with the migration to Wikia. March 24, 2009 Catching Up with Michael Emerson It turns out that Michael Emerson, living, breathing actor, is every bit as intense as Ben Linus, fictional, diabolical mastermind. The difference, I suppose, is context. Where Ben Linus's frightening gravity is mustered to bend those around him to his will, Emerson's is more of a centeredness and workman-like approach to his craft. The man behind Ben Linus talks to The Washington Post about his character's motivation and shares some juicy tidbits about season 5. Read more (minor spoilers)... April 1, 2009 The Lostpedia Interview: Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse! By Marik7772003, Lostpedia staff Lostpedia has arranged an interview with Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse, co-creators, executive producers and head writers of Lost! Please see this thread for more information and to submit your questions, or submit your questions on the talk page. Comment... April 2, 2009 Matthew Fox to quit TV By News24 staff Matthew Fox won't make another TV show when Lost ends. The actor - who plays Dr. Jack Shephard in the cult US series - believes his small-screen career will be over when the programme finishes at the end of season six next year. He said: "I'm pretty sure that will be the last television thing that I will do." Read more April 14, 2009 M. Night Shymalan to direct finale (April Fools) By Blue eagle islander, Lostpedia staff In a shockingly quiet press release yesterday, executive producers Carlton Cuse and Damon Lindelof, revealed that the director of the series finale would be none other than acclaimed director . The content of the finale still remains a secret, but Lindelof and Cuse stated that they wished to "get a hold" on the most important episode of next year, to make sure that everything goes "without a hitch." Shyamalan, director of such films as The Sixth Sense, Unbreakable, and Lady in the Water says that he is more than up for the challenge, and will begin working with the producers as soon as his newest film, The Last Airbender, completes production. Read more War erupts over Charlotte's real age! By Michael Ausiellio An ugly dispute between Rebecca Mader and her former Lost bosses over the correct age of her late character, Charlotte, appears to have been settled. Let's flash back to the March 19th Lost podcast, during which exec producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse alleged that Mader changed the age of her character from 37 to 28 in an earlier script. Mader fired back on her Facebook page, accusing Team Darlton of throwing her under the bus. Read more April 24, 2009 Lost wins a Peabody (not April Fools) By Robert K S, Lostpedia staff Citing the show for having "rewritten the rules of television fiction", the 16-member Peabody Board has awarded ABC Studios' Lost a George Foster Peabody Award for distinguished achievement in broadcasting for 2008, making the announcement on April 1, 2009. Honored along with Lost are NBC's Olympics coverage, CNN's election campaign coverage, SNL's political satire, TCM, The Onion, YouTube, and others. The award ceremony will take place on May 18, 2009 at New York City's Waldorf-Astoria Hotel and will be hosted by NBC's Brian Williams. Informed about the award by telephone from ABC Entertainment President Stephen McPherson, Carlton Cuse initially took the news for an April Fool's joke. Read the press release April 28, 2009 Lost Video Recaps Exposed by Doc Arzt Folks, there is a fox in the chicken coup. The worst kind of fan. The kind of fan that steals your ideas and puts them off as his own, and is profiting from it. Perhaps you are aware of Seanie B, a recapper who has become a bit of a sensation. He’s made big waves on YouTUBE, and has recently become a featured commentator on TVGuide Vidcasts. Well, turns out his program is scripted, nearly word for word, by whichever blogger he feels like stealing from - without giving credit. Here’s the proof. Read more May 9, 2009 ' ''Lost star Holloway becomes a father''' By Digital Spy Lost star Josh Holloway has become a father for the first time. The actor, who plays Sawyer in the ABC drama, and his wife Yessica welcomed a baby daughter in Hawaii on April 9, reports People. The couple have named the new arrival Java Kumala Holloway. Read more May 16, 2009 Lostpedia on Twitter! by Lostpedia Blog Lostpedia is now on Twitter! Several Ops from the wiki will be using the account for discussion, alerts about issues, article attacks, and generally interesting Lost related materials that we think you might find interesting. There will be, just like the wiki, absolutely no spoilers other than the immediate upcoming episode name. There are other accounts using the Lostpedia name on Twitter, but the only official one you'll find is twitter.com/lostpedia. Don't worry, we're working on reclaiming our name! UPDATE:Very graciously @bencordes has passed the lostpedia name on so we're now officially twitter.com/lostpedia! Lost Celebrates 100 Episodes! By CTS, Lostpedia staff This Wednesday, April 29th, Lost will air its 100th episode of the series entitled "The Variable". It has been more than four years since that fateful airliner, Oceanic Flight 815, crashed onto an Island on September 22nd, 2004. After 99 episodes full of ominous mythology, startling discoveries, shocking cliffhangers, buried secrets, and stunning character development - we have reached the 100 episode milestone. To celebrate the grand acheivement, the "Ace of Cakes" team went to Hawaii to make a special 100th episode cake for the cast and crew of LOST. Jorge Garcia (Hurley), Daniel Dae Kim (Jin-Soo Kwon), Jeremy Davies (Daniel Faraday), Josh Holloway (Sawyer), and Elizabeth Mitchell (Juliet) are amongst the cast that celebrated the filming of the 100th Lost episode. After four entire seasons of Lost goodness, we are now on the fourteenth episode of Season 5 (and the 100th episode overall), entitled . Read more May 17, 2009 Carlton Cuse & Damon Lindelof Interview (Part Two) posted! By TheAma1, Lostpedia staff Here it is, Part Two of the Carlton Cuse/Damon Lindelof interview! I hope the past couple of days were not too hard on you guys. ;) Anyway, I wanted to use this opportunity to thank the countless fans who sent in questions (several hundreds of them!). Obviously I had to make lots of cuts and choices, and basically wanted to ask Carlton and Damon what I thought were interesting questions that many fans had, as well as questions that were not often, if not ever, asked. I hope you enjoy the interview as much as I did making it. Blog entry May 20, 2009 ABC Lost Audio Podcast leaked By Plkrtn, Lostpedia staff The final Lost audio podcast before the season finale, due on Monday 11th May, has been leaked a few days early. Obviously this podcast will be rehashing answering questions about the compass and DHARMA videos as well as pre-hashing . If you don't normally listen to the podcast and wish to avoid any potential spoilers, this might not be the show for you. However, for those of us who listen on a regular basis, its good to be able to get an early listen. DocArzt has the scoop over on his site. Click here to go to the article and take a listen. May 21, 2009 Join IRC Chat tonight! By Plkrtn, Lostpedia staff Before, during, and after the the Season 5 finale, May 13th, be sure to drop by Lostpedia's chat room. You can chat with your browser by clicking here, or with your own IRC client pointed to irc.gamesurge.net #lostpedia. Read full details on how to use IRC with Lostpedia here. Read more... May 26, 2009 The start of a new ARG? By Sam McPherson, Lostpedia staff It appears that the ARG between seasons five and six is already heating up -- this time on the new social networking site Twitter. A mysterious video posted by The Lost Experience YouTube channel directed users to the Twitter account of Simeon Hobbes, a mysterious person whose Tweets have mostly revolved around pleas to Jacob, though one Tweet references the fall of Widmore's stocks as "karma." Hobbes (whose Twitter avatar is the eye of Horus) has also directed fans toward Twitter user Epithet Alpha, whose words sound very Egyptian. Is this another ARG? It certainly seems so, though there is still the chance that it may be unofficial. Read more... May 29, 2009 J.J. Abrams will not direct Lost series finale By Sam McPherson, Lostpedia staff In a recent interview with TIME Magazine, Lost creator J.J. Abrams debunked many fan theories that he would be returning to direct the final episode of season six and the show. It would be an honor to go back and direct the finale," he said, "The reason I won't do it is that Jack Bender, who is the directing producer on the show, has essentially earned the right to do whatever he wants. He should be directing the finale." Read more... June 1, 2009 The Lost Rewatch begins June 1st By Sam McPherson, Lostpedia staff On Monday, June 1, the web-wide Lost Rewatch will begin. Sponsored by DocArzt and Lostpedia, the rewatch will run from June 1 to January 3, and will rewatch all 103 hours of Lost, from to Many other Lost blogs and podcasts will be participating in the rewatch as well, including JOpinionated, Sledgeweb, and The JoshMeister, among many others. The Rewatch will also have a hub on Lostpedia, where RSS feeds of the many different participants will be shown, to help you, the fans, follow every aspect of the rewatch. Read more... The Lost Rewatch begins! By Sam McPherson, Lostpedia staff The Lost Rewatch begins today! Join Lostpedia, DocArzt, JOpinionated, All About Lost, Jacob's Cabin, The JoshMeister, Lostaholics, Sledgeweb, and Houston Chronicle's Tubular in rewatching seasons one through five of Lost in order to prepare for season six, which will begin in January. Lostpedia will serve as the central point for all the action. In addition to Rewatch recaps being posted on the Lostpedia blog, Lostpedia forums will be hosting the rewatch discussions, and Lostpedia itself will also be hosting a Rewatch hub to help you keep track of the updates of the many participating sites. Read more... June 10, 2009 Simeon Hobbes ARG is unofficial By Sam McPherson, Lostpedia staff After much scrutiny and speculation within the fan community, the Twitter ARG "Who is Simeon Hobbes?" has been confirmed unofficial by the creator of the ARG, after several imitators popped up. The creator of the ARG's identity remains unknown, but they confessed to the ARG's unofficial status in order to keep the goodwill of fans and to avoid from furthering any deception or controversy. The ARG will continue, however, for any who wish to follow it. Read more...